1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to word processors, and in particular to word processors having the function of searching for and replacement of words and phrases.
2. Description of the Related Art
Related word processors capable of search and replacement function are inconvenient to use and have functional weakpoints in such instances, e.g., when the operator desires to change a SEARCH WORD or REPLACE WORD during the editing operation. When the operator intends a correction and a cursor is positioned at the first slot of a SEARCH WORD or a REPLACE WORD queue displayed on the screen, a correction key stroke causes only one character of the queue to be erased. If the operator enters a new SEARCH WORD or a REPLACE WORD for correction or modification when other SEARCH WORDS or REPLACE WORDS remain backed-up in a memory circuit, then all character queues of a SEARCH WORD or REPLACE WORD stored in a back-up memory are erased.
As used herein, the capitalized words "SEARCH WORD" and "REPLACE WORD" particularly represent the words or phrases which the operator desires to search for and to replace the found SEARCH WORDS, respectively.
It is thus difficult, and requires complicated steps, for the operator to erase all the backup SEARCH WORDS and REPLACE WORDS or to modify just some of them.
In another instance the related word processor search and replacement operation offers three options for finding word queues. Under the first option, the processor finds the words headed with a capital character. Under the second option the processor finds the words headed with a small character, and under the third option picks up both types of words throughout the whole text. However, such a command is not allowed so as to replace a found word with a REPLACE WORD which is optionally headed with a capital character or a small character. Further, even a processor capable of such options has not been sufficiently efficient for practical needs.
For example, if the operator desires to search "one", "One" and "ONE" in the text and to convert all of them to "orange", such conversions are performed by the prior art word processors as follows:
(1) one.fwdarw.orange PA1 (2) One.fwdarw.Orange PA1 (3) ONE.fwdarw.ORAnge
Even when "ONE" in the case (3) must be replaced with "ORANGE", with all large characters, with the prior art word processors only the first three letters equivalent to "ONE" are replaced with capital characters and the rest are replaced with small characters. Consequently, the related word processors are not capable of performing adequate conversions.